Sidda
by Ms. Ing Mind
Summary: In life there are many different turning points. For Hermione finds out Rons true feelings and finds an old friend Harry see's both his friends in a new light and for Snape it is getting his daughter back from the states. they arent the only ones effected
1. Chapter 1

Sidda

AN/ i do not nor will i ever own Harry potter or any of its fantastic peeps.

_15 year earlier_

The plane was about to take off when a family of three run up to the boarding gate the man looked around worriedly for something out of place. When he didn't find anything he handed the woman his child.

"Lorna, you have to take care of her. I am sorry things are the way that they are but it is all for a good reason. I love you but there is just too much going on right now and you and Sidda could get hurt. I need you to protect her with your life you have no idea what she means to me… and to the world."

"I will, I will, we are going to stay at my parents house and it's not like you won't come and see us. You will come and see us right?"

"Of course I will."

"We have to go now or the plane will leave without us. See you soon my love. Oh and Severus I love you to."

Lorna took the child and quickly boarded the plane. Severus stood at the windows and watched as the plane carrying his best friend and daughter to a place were the war wouldn't reach them. As he turned to leave the mark on his arm burned.

"Let the war begin," he said to himself as he made his way out of the airport.

_Present day_

"Mione, where are my shoes? I wore them last night and now they are gone."

"Gin did you look under the pants you wore last night?"

"No, why would I look in the dirty cloths?" Hermione walked over to the pants and picked them up to revile Ginnys trainers.

"Not a word" Ginny grumbled as she put them on a proceeded to pack the rest of her things.

Hermione had never unpacked her things from the night before when she arrived at The Burrow so she helped Gin pack her things. They were all going to leave to go to the number 12 because The Order felt it best for them to stay close by due to the many emergence meetings.

"What happened last night? I mean I left you and Ron for a tic and you come storming in here crying. What did he say do I finally get to kill him? Lord knows I have waited for 17 years to do that.

Hermione did not look up from folding Ginnys cloths. She did not even flinch in response. She just calmly explained what was said.

"All he said was that I was a whore for not going out with him because apparently I lead him on. Also I should have taken him up on his offer because I am to damn ugly and bossy to get anybody else. I was also informed that now that we are out of school and the main bad guy is dead he and Harry don't need me anymore. I was just the ugly know-it-all with no real talent but research and no real friends that got in the way of their fun so I just needed to stay away form him."

She stood there for a moment than turned to look at Ginny who was silently thinking of ways to kill off one of the Weasley brood.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I ran off before I could think of anything but don't worry he doesn't know me half as well as he thinks he does. And if Harry feels the same than fine. We will see who is laughing their "ugly" face off in the end."

Hermione and Ginny finished packing and headed down the stairs to the fireplace. Ginny saw Ron standing by the table, hit him in the back of the head with hear makeup bag, and walked off with nothing more than an oops.

When they arrived at Number 12 everything was in complete chaos. That summer Hermione had discovered a way to bring Sirius back from The Vail and did it all single handedly. She even got his name cleared of all charges. So needless to say the house was overly crowded due to people coming and going with Sirius.

By the time everybody calmed down and got settled in it was time for the first order meeting since Voldamort had been killed to start. Everybody went to their seats but Hermione move so she was not anywhere near Harry or Ron and Ginny gave them both her "you will pay" glare. The last two to show up were Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat in the back so as not to get hexed from behind again by the male Weasleys and Snape took his place at the front table next to Dumbledores seat that nobody was allowed to sit in. The meeting went quite smoothly with your basic we must find the death eaters theme. At the very end an owl flow in the window and landed on Snapes shoulder. He took the letter and quickly read it. For the first time since any of them had known him Snape let a tear fall down his face. He turned to look at McGonagall and said the one word that made her Remus and Sirius all stand and help him out of the room.

"Lorna,"

After Snape had been taken to a spare room the remainder of the party met in the library to discuses what just happened. Hermione had gone very still and quiet and would not let anybody touch he. After a brief moment of silence Ron looked up at Remus and asked what was going on. As Remus was about to explain Snape walked into the room showing more emotion than any had ever seen. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and ran over to him grabbing his hand screaming at him,

"She is ok! She has to be! Tell me she is ok! Please?"

as she said the last word she crumpled to the floor holding on to her ex professors leg and arm pulling him down with her. Snape grabbed her and whispered in her ear,

"She will be here any moment clean yourself up she will probably want to explain everything herself, ok?"

Before anybody could ask what was going on and why is Hermione talking to Snape like she knows him best there was a knock on the door. Both Severus and Hermione tore off to the front door and nearly ripped it off its hinges trying to open it. By the time they got all the wards down the rest of the group had joined them in the entree way to see what was going on. The door slammed open and in walked this 5 ft 5 in beauty with strait black hair and shining black eyes. She was wearing black slacks and coat that tied around the waist. She stood there for a moment and surveyed the people looking back at her before her eyes landed an the two standing closest.

"OH…MY…GOD Gray matter what are you doing here and with my dad funny the last time I saw you two this close I thought somebody was going to walk away bleeding. Oh wait they did if I recall didn't you bloody my dads nose for calling you a beaver?"

Hermione stood there in shock as the girl spoke to her in a heavy American accent.

"This is like magic. Watch this. Hermione did you know Dray has a thing for you and I mean big thing if you catch my drift last time I checked he was hung like a …"

A hand shot through the air as Draco talked the unsuspecting girl to the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing Sidda? Sorry sir your daughter and I need to have a very strongly worded chat."

"Dray I didn't know you were here this is great it's like a little reunion."

Than out of the blue Hermione comes barreling in to the girl shouting at a decibel only teenage girls can hear.

"Silly what are you doing here? Your dad just got a letter and all he said was your moms name than he cried…yeah I know he really cried but just a little, so I thought something bed happened to you so I cried and we had this cry fest than he said you were coming and than you knocked on the door and know you're here this great do you want to go out tonight? I am sure Dray won't mind chaperoning will you doll?"

at this Snape finally found his voice.

"No not right now I think we all need to go have a seat and introduce ourselves."

"Ok but after that Gray and I are going out… Dray can come to."


	2. Chapter 2

AN/Harry Potter not mine

Chap 2

As everybody entered in to the meeting area and took a seat they were all giving Hermione, Draco, Snape and the new person odd looks.

"First let me say what the HELL is going on?" Ron stated. Normally his mother would have gotten on to him for use of such language but this time only nodded her head.

"You mean you did not tell them? None of them? They don't know about me at all? Not even from Dray or Gray?"

"Sorry dear but it was for your own good if they knew than that stood a chance of Voldomort knowing. It was bad enough that Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger knew."

"Jezz what am I? A leper."

At this time the entire party was looking back and forth trying to figure out what was going on when Harry stood and said in a way that would make you think he was going to lose his ever-loving' mind any minute,

"Explain please for the love of it all explain!"

Snape looked at him with the smallest amount of pity before beginning his explanation for the strange events occurring at the time.

"Where should I begin? Well I suppose I should begin with her mother than work in chronological order. When I was in school I meet Lorna Teal she was a muggle born Ravenclaw who was best friends with, well, with Lily we quickly became best friends and did everything together. Right out of school she and I went to a graduation party and were um dosed with a lust potion that to put it mildly resulted in Sidda."

"Who gave you the potion?" Harry asked all the while looking at Sirius and Remus with accusing eyes.

"Who do you think? Only the blasted father and Godfather of yours."

Ron sat quietly up to a point than made the comment that got him slapped in the head.

"Ok gross! Snape had sex, just yuck. The woman that did that must have been really ugly and desperate a mean look at him the potion must have been incredibly strong."

In a movement quicker than expected five wands were pointed at his neck and the room went dead silent. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Severus, and the Sidda all looked at him with malice and disgust. Ron looked like he was about to puke and the rest of the room looked a little to scared to help him.

"You will not speak ill of the dead in this house," Sirius growled.

"You have no room to talk about ugly little boy," Sidda said with a smirk.

"I am sure that the little muggle born witch would have been too much for you to handle seeing as you can't get a girl of any kind let alone one of her caliber," Hermione hissed.

"Another comment like that and it will be your last. I am sure the remaining death eaters would give up some good information if I delivered you to them," Snape drawled calmly thou his look suggested that he was serious.

The door from the kitchen opened and Draco walked in carrying a tray of food and drinks, saw what was going on and smiled.

"Do we finally get to kill the weasel?"

"No, now that is enough everybody in your chairs before I stick you there myself. Shame on you picking on a poor boy like him. 5 to 1 are not fair odds," all the time Molly was getting on to the 5 angry people Ron was silently snickering at the fact that they got in trouble and he didn't. No sooner did Molly get done with the 5 she rounded on Ron,

"And you, you awful little child, I don't care if you are out of school, I don't care if you did help kill you know who. You are my child and I did not raise you to be rude and disrespectful to your elders. Now you will sit there and listen to the story in silence or so help me there will be a punishment like no other."

With that Molly sent a sticking charm at him and his chair and a silencing charm for good measure.

"Severus, please continue."

Snape looking only a little afraid of the woman resumed his story.

"Uh-um, well anyways, Lorna had Sidda Lee Snape and I love that child more than anyone will ever know. We moved in together but Lorna and I did not date. We were, after all, just best friends. The war started really getting bad. Shortly after the Potters were killed I sent Lorna and Sidda to live in America and told them to stay away from me and Europe at all costs but we decided that I could come see them in the states. Sidda was about 2 years old so that explains the American accent. Well when she was about 14 she got chosen form her school to come and do a summer study program in London and I let her come and stay with her grandparents from her mothers' side. I thought she would be ok and that she wouldn't have access to the wizerding world unless she was with me. Unfortunately I was mistaken. I went to pick her up for a day trip and found that she was playing with the neighbors' daughter who happened to be Miss. Granger over there."

Snape took o moment to collect his thoughts before finishing the story. But Sirius had other plans.

"Why didn't Lorna tell us she was pregnant? We were her best friends."

Snape looked up at him glaring with fire in his eyes.

"You honestly think after you drugged her into sleeping with somebody and it resulted in her getting pregnant she would still be your friend? You are thicker than I thought."

"Dad calm down you have done much worse than that. I know you don't like him but he didn't know what would happen if he did he would not have done it. He also did not act alone. The only reason you are so mad is because you don't like him to begin with. I think after 18 years you need to forgive and forget at least that incident."

Sidda placed a calming hand on Severus and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine but I still don't like him."

After a few moments of silence brought on by the pure shock that somebody could control Snape with just a look Severus decided to finish up his part of the story.

"Where was I? Right, Sidda and Granger became very close we all decided that it would be for the best interest of everybody not to mention Sidda to anybody incase it got back to the Dark Lord. Every break Granger would go to the States and stay with Sidda and Lorna. The letter I got was not that Lorna was dead as some jumped to the conclusion of," he looked sharply at Hermione who just grinned sheepishly and ducked her head.

"It merely stated that she couldn't take care of Sidda anymore because the Death eaters had found her and would leave her alone if it was just her. They just wanted Sidda. So, now she will be staying with us and we will protect her from the bad guys right princess?"

Sidda rolled her eyes and looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"The bad guys, really dad, that's what you're going to call them? And please like this group of people can do something I can't not to mention me and Gray put together. Do you even know who I am and what I can do? Sheesh! Man you have only known me since um…FOREVER! And princess please I prefer the original bad ass queen thank you very much."

At this Hermione was cracking up and Severus had a highly amused grin on his face. He looked at the rest of the crowd who looked like they were going to explode if the answers didn't come soon. Harry slowly raised his hand.

"um, who is Gray?"

At this Sidda looked at him and stopped short of answering. With a smirk she walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You must be Harry am I right? Well for your information Gray is that gorgeous little thing standing right there," she said while pointing to Mione. "I call her Gray or Gray matter which is like a nickname for the brain so you can see were it comes from since she and I are tied for number 1 right? Oh and she calls me Silly, because my name Sidda lee kinda runs together when we have talk fests and comes out Silly."

"Well um, tied for number 1 what exactly?"

After Harry asked this Sidda looked at Hermione and her father like they had lost their minds.

"You did not tell them that? I mean I understand not telling them about me but this is just ridiculous." She turned too looked at the rest of the room, "You have heard of _The Power and Intelligents Journal for the Wizerding World_ right?" some nodded others looked even more confuse. "It is a research journal and every year they do a spell that locates the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. For the last 10 years Gray and I have been tied for number 1 most powerful witch and number 4 on the over all most powerful wizerding persons, both boys and girls, we just recently moved up to number 2 because Dumbledore and Voldamort died. So now only Harry is ahead of us." She turned to look at Hermione, "I can't believe you didn't tell them they are your best friends I would have had a television special in my home town if I wasn't supposed to be hiding."

Hermione looked at her with a stern face.

"They apparently aren't my best friends. According to Ron I was only good at being the ugly bookworm know-it –all and was nothing but a whore because I lead him on all these years. I mean what was I thinking leading him on the way I did. Slapping him and cursing him calling him awful names don't you all know that that means I love him duh! And he also said Harry feels the same way so I guess he doesn't have to pretend anymore."

At this time screams of WHAT! Where heard from all around the room. The first to react was surprisingly enough Draco.

"You called her and ugly whore. You are a right dumbass you know that have you seen her dress up for the club holy hell she's gorgeous and her just standing there is amazing boy you screwed up big time and I will be their to laugh at you when you realize that and she doesn't forgive you."

Harry was quick to follow.

"You said what? I cannot believe you! If you don't like her tell that, but you start putting words in my mouth and it is on. I love her to death she is my best friend and I don't want to get rid of her. I did not just use her and I still need her in my life or I will most assuredly die. You on the other hand what have you ever done? I mean ya she did the research and is a bookworm but is that a bad thing she will probably be making more money than anyone of us here. But seriously what did you do to help? You left us when we needed you most does that count for anything?" as he said this last part he looked around the room as if searching for answers and when he found none he looked back at Ron, "I guess not. If you ever do anything like this to her again I will personally kill you. Trust me on this one I have diplomatic immunity. I am Harry Freacken' Potter. I don't pull may strings with my name but that would be the one exception you would disappear and the newspapers would say "HARRY POTTERS SIDEKICK MISSING" the search would last for a week. If they find you and they don't know who did it Death Eaters! If they find you and can prove it was me all I have to say is that you were giving the Death Eaters secrets, and they will praise me for a job well done. So are you going to play nice with the other kiddies and learn "If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all." Or do I have to handle this?"

The whole room sat in silence looking at the boy who lived in shock. He had never lashed out like that before but they were all kind of glad he did. Hermione ran over to him crying and thanking him for not hating her like Ron. Sidda just looked like she was about to jump him (if only there weren't so many people around). Severus looked at the boy with pride at the fact that his Slytheren side was showing and Remus and Sirius looked like they were about to bust a gut holding in the laughter. They were going to deal with Ron in their own way but after seeing Harry they decided to let him handle it. Molly looked up at Hermione and Harry than at Ron. She walked over to him and slapped the back of his head.

"YOU! I am sorry to the rest of you but I think it best I take my family back home so we can deal with Ronald in our own home and not get in anybody's way. Everybody get your things! Hermione dear, I am so sorry my son is such an ass (at this everybody gasped because Molly cursed) we will be dealing with him at home you are welcome to come but I think it might be best if you stay here with your friends. We will see you all soon."

She went to leave but Hermione stopped her.

"Can Ginny pleas stay? I was going to take her and Sidda out dancing tonight."

Molly looked at her than glared at her son.

"Of course she can have fun and don't get into trouble."

With that the Weasley family sans Ginny left number 12 and the remaining people finally let out all their laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewed and adding me to story alert. Sorry it tool so long.

AN: I don't own Harry Potter

Chap 3

After everybody calmed down from the Ron bashing. The girls went upstairs to change for their night out on the town. Meanwhile downstairs the rest of the group all turned to Snape for further explanation.

"Ok, my first question is how does the great white wonder over there know Mione and Sidda?" Harry said with his voice sounding tired and concerned.

"First of all do not refer to me as the "great white wonder" and B) I really don't see why it should matter," Malfoy ground out while snubbing his noise at everybody.

"It matters because Mione is my best friend and you well you are most assuredly not. I don't know if I want her around people like you!" Harry was practically yelling at this point.

"What do you mean people like me? Incase you haven't noticed I am on your side here sport-o and you would do well to remember that you arrogant son of a bit…"

"STOP. You are both completely out of line here. Harry you have no right to criticize Malfoy because he is on our side and is doing the best he can to help protect us and win the war at the same time." Draco snickered to the side and Hermione Whipped around to look at him, " And you, ya little brat. Harry has every right to know why you know all about me and Sidda after all as far as he was concerned you and me, we hated each other with a firey passion so it is only natural for him to be curious. Got it? Good! Now sit al of you and we will explain before we go out."

The crowd of people looked stunned at her out burst not only because Draco did as was told without complaint, which he never did even for teachers, but because Hermione had raised her voice and demanded teachers and adults to do as she said also. Sidda calmly walked in with Ginny and they took sets next to Hermione. Sidda looked pleased with what was going on and Ginny looked very interested.

"Harry, darling, love, my bestest guy friend in the world you are not allowed to ask questions until I am done talking. Or there will be a repeat of what happened to Ron. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded his head and shot a sideways glance at Snape who was looking far too smug that Hermione was showing a very Slytheren side of herself.

"Ok were to start. Well first I must say that Draco has only known about me being friends with Sidda and how powerful we are since about a year and a half ago. He has known about Sidda for around ten years. They kinda grow up together. Well over breaks and stuff. But he was not allowed to tell anyone about her his mother made sure of that. He found out about me because I was visiting with her one summer and he just showed up saying that he was to be her protector because Snape had told him about her power and said it could never be used by the Dark Lord. He did not count on me being of equal power. So he was given the job of watching over Sidda and me. That is why he was always around in school, to keep an eye on me you know? Of course we did not get along at first but we did eventually and now we are friends of sorts. I don't expect you two to get along all peachy keen like but I do expect you to put in the effort."

Everybody in the room looked satisfied with the explanation but Harry still looked wary of Draco. He had noticed that Draco didn't take his eyes off of Hermione the entire time she was speaking.

"Fine I will try to be friends if he does, but slip p once and don't think I won't hex you," Harry said with a sigh.

"Deal and the same goes for you," Draco agreed.

They stood and looked at each other for a minute before, to everyone's surprise, Draco stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. After Harry took his hand Sidda started laughing so hard her face turn three shades of red.

"You guys looked like you were trying to defuse a bomb. Geez it's a hand it's not going to kill you ya big babies."

With this said Hermione and Ginny Promptly began laughing to.

"Well now that that is said and done with I believe I told my father that we were going out. Right girls let go."

Sidda said the last bit a little to fast for Snapes liking, as the girls made it to the door, he stood up and pointed his wand to hold it shut.

"Just a minute. Why are you in such a hurry to get out of here? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing you haven't seen before it's just I thought we would get out of here with out having to let other people see things they don't normally see. I also thought we would get out of here a lot earlier without having to explain every little detail of our lives I mean geez guys work some things out for your selves."

As she said this the girls were inching there way closer to the stairs thinking they could make a run for it. Than Ginny feel and that is when Sirius, of all people, noticed what they were wearing.

"What's under the coats ladies?"

The girls were each wearing a knee length trench coat; they also had on cute hats that matched. Ginny looked up in defiance because there really was never a shock when it came to what she would wear. Sidda looked nonplused because she wore this stuff all the time and did not care who seen her. Her dad even knew what she was wearing. The only thing that made them pause was the fact that Hermione was blushing scarlet. She may have been used to wearing anything she liked around Sidda, Snape and Draco but to be in her current outfit in front of her friends made her slightly cautious. She was especially nervous due to Ron's comments about her being ugly. She wasn't sure how they would react. And to make matters worse he was currently standing in a room with her best friend who was a guy, a former professor who was a reasonably cute guy, one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizerding world, and her headmistress/role modal. Needless to say she was a little reluctant to take off the coat.

"Come on Grey just do it and get it over with. Don't be a big pussy. Yeah that's right I said it and hate that word so you must know that I am dead serious."

Hermione tried to give Sidda a stern look but ended up breaking into a fit of laughter. She did in fact know how much Sidda hated that word and that was just the push she needed.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Harry's jaw just about came of his face with the way she said that. So sexy but sweet and innocent. He couldn't believe that his little friend could ac like that. The way she was standing there playing with the tie on her coat teasing and acting as thought she were about to remove the offending item was just criminal. He looked around the room and seen that he was not the only one with a look of pure shock on his face. Remus and Sirius looked about ready to fall out of their chair and his dear headmistress looked about ready to burst form laughing at all the men. Snape looked smug as ever because the golden girl of Gryffandor was acting more like a Snake every minute. Harry than focused his eyes on Draco and seen that same look in his eyes he had earlier when Mione was talking.

"I'll go first. They have all seen me in cloths like this before so no big."

Ginny took of her jacket and was wearing black and white pin striped capreis and a white halter top with black and red lace all over and high black lace up heels that looked like they could kill her ankles. Her red hair was curled and done up in a messy bun on the side of her head and a black and white pin striped hat on top of her head.

The boys in the room whistled and hooted telling her she looked good. She gave a bow and turned to see Sidda and Mione looking at each other in some sort of western stand off. You could almost hear the fight music playing in the background as they held on to the tie on their coats. Than all of a sudden Mione made a move to pull the string and Sidda seeing this pulled her coat of and looked up just in time to see Mione laughing with her coat still on.

"Hey Hoe you were supposed to go with me! Whatev you still have to do it but now you have to do it alone."

Sidda looked away from Mione and noticed that the room had gone silent. Remus and Sirius looked like they were about to pass out and Draco looked like he was going to die laughing any minute. Sidda gave him a questioning look and he pointed to Harry. Sidda turned to look at him and seen him sitting on the floor were he had landed after falling off his chair. His mouth was still agape and his eyes kept traveling up and down her. Snape seen this and glared, walked up behind him and slapped him in the head. That got his attention. Sidda was in a mid thigh length black skirt with red underlay. She was wearing a black corset with red lace up the back and a bow at the bottom. Her hair was done up in to buns on the back of hear head and she had a few strands hanging down in spirals of red. She looked at Harry for a few seconds more before hesitantly looking towards Mione.

"Ok doll now's your turn."

Hermione looked around the room and felt all the air escape her lungs as she pulled the string to her coat.

She looked down at her out fight and studied it carefully tuning out all the noise and other things going on in the room. She was wearing the same kind of shoes Ginny was. She had on a black skirt that came mid thigh. She was wearing a black corset that had hunter green trim and buttons up the front. The corset and skirt didn't meet all the way so you could see a small emerald stud in her belly button. She wore green suspenders over the corset and a matching green tie around her neck. Her hair was straitened, fell to the middle of her shoulders and framed her face. She finally got the courage to look up and when she did she saw every guy in the room (not Snape) looking at her with pure lust. It was kind of cool. Sirius was the first to speak up.

"Doll if you were a few years older I would have you in my room this instant."

"I agree completely I don't think I would let you go for days." Remus said with a wolfish grin and a yellow glint I his eye that meant the wolf in him agreed.

"you… gah… you look great I just kind of wish it wasn't green." Harry choked out.

Seeing their reactions brought Hermione out of her shell and she decided it wouldn't be so bad to act like she normally did around Sidda with these guys.

"oh but Harry it matches your eyes," she said while she ran a finger down his check. As she turned to pick up her coat she heard a collective gasp and turned to find even Sidda looking at her in surprise.

"When did you get a tattoo and why wasn't I there you bitch?"

"I got it about three weeks ago. It was spur of the moment I seen it and had to have it."

"That's it I don't care what your age is I am so going to have you if it's the last thing I do,"

"Here here to that."

"Cool, I wonder if mom will let me have one?"

"Were was I when you did this?'

"to answer all your questions,Sirius Remus name the time and place suga! Hahahaha. Ginny, no your mom will not let you have one…that is why you don't ask. Harry, you were with Ron and a was "getting books". Any more questions?"

Hermione looked around and all the faces and started to say something else when Draco Spoke up for the first time scenc she took off her coat.

"I have a question. Why a Dragon?"

At this Snape Remus and Sirius all choked back a snort. Than realized they did something together, promptly looked disgusted.

"I suppose I got a Dragon because even when I was little I love them. The older I got the hotter they got Why do you ask?" Hermione said with a curios look on her face.

"No reason. So, are we going out now?" He said with a smirk as he handed each girl her coat. "Potter, Are you coming to?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

After the kids left the adults finally looked at each other and smiled.

"Snape I never knew you could produce such a good looking kid,"

"Thank you and it would do you well to stay away from her. And although I have no control over Miss Granger I will warn you if you hurt her I have no problem killing you both in a most humiliating and painful way."

With that Snape went up to his room to rest. Remus turned to Sirius and said one of the things that was on both of their minds?

"I wonder if she will figure out why Draco was interested in the dragon?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Harry finally met them at the door he was wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt. Sidda looked about ready to pass out are leap at him Hermione wasn't quite sure which but she elbowed Draco in the side to get him to look at her and they both snorted.

"Ok, where are we going?" said Harry with a clap of his hands so the attention was brought back to what he was saying instead of what he looked like.

"Why Little Darlings of course," Hermione said with a cheeky grin hat made the boys and Ginny nervous.

By this time the older men had joined them in the entry way to see them all off.

"Alright, Gray you remember what to do?"

"Of course Silly how could I possibly forget?"

Sidda pulled a odd looking key out of her pocket and walked over to Hermione they grabbed each others hands and opened their mouths to speak.

"What are you guys doing and how are we going to get there?" Ginny said getting slightly frustrated.

"Watch this," Hermione said and she and Sidda started casting a spell while holding the key out in front of them. All of a sudden a door appeared in front of them and they lowered their hands and went to knock.

As they reached for the door it opened and caused everyone in the room to jump. Standing on the other side was none other than Blaise Zabini.

"B what are you trying to do give us a heart attack?" Draco yelled as he went and punched him in the arm.

"No I put a spell on this room so that when ever you guys use it to notify me and I can greet you like the kind and generous host I am."

"Kind and generous my ass," snorted Sidda as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Upon seeing her Blaise yelped and pulled her into a hug.

"Dude I haven't seen you in forever and a day. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am staying with my dad now. Doesn't that just make your lifetime?"

"Sweet!"

"I know right?"

"So you guys are coming in? wait a minute your bringing Potter? Not that I have a problem with him but I thought you hated him?" Blaise said looking at Draco.

"No we are cool right?" Draco said looking at Harry who than nodded his head.

"Well now that this love fest is over let's just go on in," Sidda said while trying to push through the boys to get to the door.

"No no no, you know the rules. You know what you girls have to do to get through us," Blaise said as he and Draco crossed their arms across their chests smirking at each other than the girls. Draco reached over and grabbed Harry and Ginny to pull them away from the girls as they glared at the surrounding crowd. Blaise reached behind him into the room were the door lead and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Vodka. The adults in the room just watched on with interest to see what was about to happen. Hermione and Sidda both grabbed a shot glass and filled it with the clear liquid.

They looked at each other and grinned.

"Are you ready for this Silly?"

"Lets rodeo Gray,"

With that the both throw back the shot stomped twice and than throw the glass against the door where it shattered than magically put itself back together.

"WooHa," yelled both girls as they looked at the gathered crowd grinning.

"Well are we allowed to go now?"

"Hellz ya," Blaise and Draco yelled in unison.

With a goofy looking Ginny and Harry in tow they all made their way into the door that lead to "Little Darlings" and the door disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own anything

Inside the club the music was load and lights were flashing. Ginny looked around like she was in heaven and Blaise watched her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, do you want to go get a drink?"

"Yeah what is good? I don't really drink much?"

"I'll surprise you alright?"

With that she nodded her head and he grinned as he walked towered the bar. Meanwhile Sidda was looking up and turned in two complete circles grinning wildly at the world.

"It is good to be home. I can't believe I have been away from here so long."

Harry watched her with interest to see what she would do next.

"We are going to go get some drinks we will be right back," Hermione yelled and grabbed Draco around the wrist pulling him with her.

They did not notice that nobody in their group was paying them any mind. They did not see Ginny and Blaise go off to get a drink and they didn't notice Sidda pulling Harry out onto the dance floor. When they got back to the table they were alone.

"Well we can't let these drinks go to waste now can we?" Hermione said with a wicked grin on her face.

"No I believe that would be a down right shame," Draco countered as he grabbed a shot of Vodka and downed it in a go.

They had ordered everyone a shot and a drink to follow. Hermione just looked at him and smiled ad downed hers to. They started on their drinks giving the others time to come get their drinks.

"I sat if they don't come back in 10 minutes we drink theirs to."

"I agree totally," said Hermione.

"So…"

"Yeah so…"

"What have you been up to I haven't seen a lot of you around headquarters lately?" Hermione asked.

"I have mostly been with Snape trying to get things organized with my families end of the war and not get caught by the remaining Deatheaters. I wish we could hurry up and find them all mostly my dad and aunt Bella."

"Yeah I wish this were over so we could lead a normal life, or at lest try to. I mean how normal can your life get when you are Hermione Granger the best friend of Harry Potter the boy who lived, and Ginny Wesley soon to be Potter. And you well your Draco Malfoy the first Malfoy in well lets see… ever to join the light side and became a war hero helping to fight all that that name has stood for and partially destroy it. Who are we kidding we will never live a normal life. At least you have fame other than being somebody's best friend right?"

"Are you joking you are tied for most powerful witch in over a century at least. You have broken records at Hogwarts left and right. Including being the first muggle born to archive such high grade standing. You dear, are famous for your own achievements it just puts you more in the lime light because of who your friends with. And I haven't even gotten started on what you did for the war effort. I mean shit Hermione you are amazing and you don't even see it," Draco finish slightly flustered not looking at her. When he did look up it seemed to dawn on him everything that he just said and he started turning pink around his ears. Hermione looked on the verge of tears until Sidda came bounding over dragging a breathless Harry with her.

"What are you guys doing just sitting here we look good and we came to party so get off your ass and let's party, alright. Draco you come dance with me I haven't danced with you in I don't know how long. Hermione get your ass up and show potter how you can really move. Come on where did that cocky girl from the house go? What are you all talk? Move your asses."

That was enough for Hermione and Draco to look at each other and both silently agree to put the conversation on the back burner for now and spend the night having fun. Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him out onto the dance floor and immediately showed him some of the things she could do.

"If you tell Ron I about this I will hurt you he lost his chance to see."

"I don't intend on even speaking to him for awhile darling he is officially on my shit list right. You my dear will always be my best friend so don't you dare worry about being left cause I am not letting you go."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a serious tone in her voice while looking him in the eyes. She quickly grinned and turned her back to him and started dancing again and yelled over the loud music so you're telling me I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted too?"

At this Harry laughed and yelled, "Nope you're stuck with me. Oh my gosh what is Ginny doing?" he said with a shocked look on his face.

Hermione looked to where his eye line was going and seen Ginny Wesley making out with Blaise.

"Ha way to go B. and Ginny for that matter he is a good kisser," Hermione let out in a laugh. Harry looked at her with his moth hanging open.

"You have kissed him?"

"Yeah, it was a truth or dare party very entertaining."

About this time Sidda and Draco danced over next to them.

"Do you see what I see?" Sidda shouted over the music

"Harry, I thought she was with you?" Draco called out.

"You dated Ginny?" Sidda said

"Yeah but we decided to be friends. We broke it off about a year ago."

"Well good for her he is a good kisser," Sidda supplied.

"You kissed him to?" Harry squeaked out.

"Yeah Truth or dare party. That night I kissed Blaise Draco and Hermione. Good times good times." Sidda said with a dreamy expression.

Harry turned to Hermione, "You kissed a girl?"

"It was just a dare trust me I don't swing that way but Nivia does doesn't she Sidda?"

"Who is Nivia?"

"Just a friend from the states she is only one of the coolest people ever."

"oh ok."

"Switch," yelled Sidda and grabbed a hold of Harry as Hermione Grabbed for Draco.

They all started dancing again.

The night continued on this way with Ginny and Blaise practically glued at the lips only coming up for air and drinks. Sidda and Harry drinking dancing and laughing the night away occasionally switching partners but staying mainly together. Hermione and Draco danced and drank and would get together and talk. Saying how relived they were that they didn't have to hid their friendship anymore and that Sidda was now with them.

At one point Draco turned to Hermione and said, "I really am glad that you are acting this way it's the real you. Not that you weren't being the real you just not all of you was showing."

Hermione turned her back to him and continued dancing so he wouldn't see the pensive look on her face. "I am glad to. Now don't go getting all sappy on me you are supposed to be my bad boy the sappy stuff is Harry's job," she said as they both laughed.

"Trust me darling I will always be your bad boy."

"Hey why were you so interested in my dragon tattoo?"

"Think about this for a minute you said dragons turned you on right? Well think about my name for a minute," he said smoothly into her ear and watched it dawn on her face.

"Oh well isn't that an interesting coincident?"

"I think it is time we got these guys home,"

"Yeah, you go get Ginny and Blaise and I will get Harry and Sidda," Hermione laughed as she tried to run away unsuccessfully. Draco grabbed her by the arm and yelled, "Why do I have to go get those two suction cups?"

"Because he is your best friend not mine,"

"Well she is your best friend not mine,"

"Well you're a boy and stronger than me and more convincing than me and just please do it please please please?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but not because of the looks but because I am stronger and more convincing than you are," and with that he ran off before she could say anything else.

Once they got everybody rounded up they all made their way home. As soon as they got there they fell through the floor because Ginny Harry and Blaise were pretty much wasted and had temporarily forgotten how to walk. At the sound of the crash that was six body's hitting the floor Sirius Remus and Severus came running through the kitchen door.

"What in Hell is going on?" Snape hollered at the group of limbs he assumed to be the children."

"Well you see dad some people just can't hold their liquor," Sidda said in a slurred manner that reveled to all that she was more than just a little tipsy.

"Sir I just want to say this is not my doing and you had better not take point off our house," Blaise garbled out

"You twit we aren't in school anymore he can't take points off. Also we would be on break even if we were." Harry yelled forgetting the volume knob on his voice. Behind Snape stood a red faced Remus and Sirius trying their hardest not to laugh but a snort escaped and when Snape wiped around they both pointed at the other accusing them of the offending deed.

"I don't feel so good," Ginny managed before she projectile vomited into the umbrella stand.

"I'll go clean her up Sidda Follow me I'll put you to bed to. Draco can you handle the boys 'til I get back?" Hermione said warily. With a nod of his head she pulled the two girls up the stairs to lay them down and clean them up.

By the time she got down the stairs Draco had already got both boys to bed as well and was sitting in the kitchen with the adults.

"How are they doing?"

"Fine" they will have one Hell of a hangover in the morning. I had better get started on a hangover potion talk to you guy tomorrow," Hermione said as she left the room.

"I'll go help her," Remus said as he two left the room.

"That was fun," Draco said as he looked at the other men sitting at the table.

"Well I am not going to help if they have a hangover in the morning it is their own fault," Snape said as he got up to go back to bed.

"So tell me have you told her yet?" Sirius said looking right at Draco.

"Told who what?" Draco said looking as though he knew exactly who and what Sirius was talking about.

"Don't play dumb we both know your not. Have you told Hermione how you feel?"

"I don't know what your talking about and even if I felt anything for her she wouldn't feel the same so why should I tell her that I love her hmm?"

With a smile on his face Sirius got up to leave the room but before he did he turned and said, "Who said anything about love?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everybody woke up with a bit of a headache, be it from hangover or just laughing at the whole situation. Sidda and Hermione where found in the kitchen laughing and chatting away as they cooked breakfast. Snape and Draco came down shortly after. They all sat around the table and discussed the plans for the future of capturing the remaining deatheaters.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sidda said

"Well first things first we need to get the others in on this so they will know what is going on. We don't want to just jump in this and confuse them completely." Hermione said with a sigh knowing that it would be a chore telling everybody what they had planed.

"We can't tell them everything though," commented Draco.

"No not yet they must think at least at first that Draco has turned back to his father. Luscious still thinks you are on his side right?" Snape said.

"Yes but they all know that you aren't. They know you helped the light side and they would know you would choose which ever side Sidda is on," Draco said after a moments pause.

"That is exactly why they won't know about me till the last moment," Sidda said with her head hung down.

"Looks like I'm going into hiding for a little bit longer huh?"

"Not really everybody here knows about you and you will be staying at Hogwarts in discise. So you will still be with us just looking different and new name. Oooooo I know you can be named Lola Christmas. I like that name." Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"um no that sounds like a strippers name."

"I kind of like it," said Draco while Snape looked on rolling his eyes.

Shortly after the laughter died down from the stripper names they were coming up with Sirius and Remus both entered the kitchen with wide awake laughter at an inside joke. They both stopped short when they realized that they weren't the only people in the room.

"What are you guys doing up so early. I thought for sure that at least one of you would have a hangover," Sirius said with a pointed look at Sidda.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said as she avoided eye contact.

"We were just trying to figure out how to tell you guys how we are going to catch the remaining Deatheaters," Hermione said.

"Oh and how would that be?" Remus asked.

"With me as bait."


	7. Chapter 7

The beginning of the school year was met with mixed feelings. Harry Hermione and Ginny were going back to help keep order and oversee the new school system science the death of Dumbledore and Voldamort. Sidda Went in as an apprentice to Snape and lived down in the dungeons with him. Draco came back but had to go back to his stuck up ways. Is the lessons began things seemed to be going as planned. Nobody knew about the plan to capture the deatheaters but the 6 people that had been present in the kitchen.

"It sucks that we don't get to hang out with Sidda like we did this summer," Harry said pouting.

Hermione laughed at this while feeling her plate with toast and jam. She looked over to Ginny to see if she was laughing with her at Harry lovesick feelings but she only found her staring longingly at Blaise who sat with a similar expression across the room. When she looked at him laughing she found Draco looking at him shaking his head at is sad sorry puppy love filled friend. This only made her laugh harder.

Up at the heads table Sidda, who was hidden as a blond green eyed short slight pug of a girl, looked on smiling sadly at the seen wishing she could be apart of it. Snape looked at her and wished he could do something for his daughter but knew that it would not only put her, but the rest of the wizarding world in danger if they broke character before the time was right.

The weeks went by until it was the end of November. During this time Harry and Ginny began to notice that Draco was starting to act more like his old self. At first the thought it was to keep in with the Slytherns but than he started doing it even when nobody else was around. You could feel the tensions building around Hermione and him and even find her crying after Draco would say particularly nasty things to her. They would try to go down to the dungeons to talk to Sidda but she would blow them off, acting distant and hatful. It was taking its toll on everybody but the fact was they didn't know what it was.

`On November 23 they found out.

During dinner after everybody had sat down to eat the enchanted ceiling exploded with thunder and lightning. All the younger children screamed. Even some of the older ones did as well because the ceiling had never done anything like this before. If anybody was paying half a mind they would have notice the blond apprentice disappear into a side room. They would have seen Hermione Granger Sitting stock still and tense in her seat gripping her wand. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape looked almost identical in her actions.

The silent alarms alerted the staff that intruders were making their way to the castle. Snap and the others cast a protection charm on the students under the age of 16 so that they might have a chance to escape even though the charm wasn't much it would allow the younger students to get away while the older ones, as was new school protocol, might be able to fend of the attackers. All at once the hall went quite. The doors burst open and in walked what looked to be the remaining Deatheaters.

The first of them to speak was Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus my old friend it seems you have been holding out on us."

"And what pray tell do you mean by that?"

"No time for idol chat. Where is the girl?" Belletrix asked with a snarl.

"I'm right here you bitch."

Everybody's focus went from the Deatheaters to the girl with raven black hair and eyes to match. Sidda was standing on the end of the Ravenclaw table looking a fierce site.

"There's my future queen," Lucius said with a smirk as a walked slowly toward her.

"You think so huh? And why is that?"

"You are the most bright and powerful witch in the world, aside from the mudblood over there. Why wouldn't we pick you as our queen? We have been looking for a long time for you my dear. Just think if you accept us you will be loved and obeyed. Worshipped and honored in every way you could want."

"Come with us my lord we need you to lead us we want you to lead us." Belletrix cooed in a seductive voice.

Sidda walked to the middle of the table where Lucius meet her and took ran her finger down his jaw line.

"You want me that bad?" What else are you willing to do for me?"

"Anything you ask. You are more beautiful than we ever imagined you could be this makes things all the more easier. All we ask is for an heir to carry on after your rein."

"Oh is that all?"

"Yes of course we will have to dispose of some unwanted people before things are perfect." He said looking around the room pausing on Harry and Snape.

"what a tempting offer I must say. But I don't know."

"well, how about I help you decide hmm? Draco come here boy."

Draco was at his father side in a split second.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Harry called and looked at Hermione who looked sullen and still.

"Shut up boy you will soon learn your place. Draco I think we need to help Miss Snape out with her decision. Let's make her the only number one shall we?"

With that Draco Smirked and bowed down to his father and went over to the Gryffindor table and jerked Hermione up by the hair to stand in front of him with his wand pointed in her back. She let out a scream form the surprise and pain that went through her.

"NO," cried Harry and Ginny as the stood up trying to get to her. Bellatrix cast a spell that froze them in place forcing them to watch what was about to happen to there best friend.

"Well, don't just stand there Draco, get started!"

"I am going to enjoy this like you wouldn't believe," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as he ran his hand down the side of her face. In a split second everything changed Draco had place her wand in her hand and Sidda had hers pulled out and held under Lucius' chin. Draco Quickly jumped in front of Hermione shielding her so that the Deatheaters couldn't get to her while she unfroze Ginny and Harry. Blaise leapt onto the Slytheirn table and took aim at Belletrix while Snape made his way toward the back of the room cornering the rest so they had no escape.

"Drop your wand you mother fuckers!" Sidda growled through clinched teeth.

"Or what?" Lucius dared ask. Dropped her wand and pointed her hand at him and he froze in place and started screaming in pain.

"I know plenty of ways to make you beg for mercy and not one of them with a wand. If I were you all I would do as told. There was a reason you wanted me to be your queen and Granger has the same power as me so drop them and lay down on the ground before we start killing."

Belletrix looked up and laughed in her evil crazed manner and said, "No."

Curses started flying around the room. The teachers that up till this point had been watching the seen like a person watches a car wreck jumped up and began leading the children out of the hall towards safety. The older students that could fight jumped in a began defending their home and friends. Harry leapt into the fight with an anger the swelled up in him like it had only once before. Sidda had turned to help take Belletrix out and for got about her hold on Lucius. He quickly regained his senses and turn just in time to grab Hermione by the throat. He slammed her back against the table look and looked down at her from where he straddled her and sneered.

"You think you're a cleaver little mudblood? Let me tell you I was going to spare you and play with you after we won this war but now I think you are just becoming a nuisance. I do believe it is your time to die."

He was so caught up in Hermione he didn't see the rest of the Deatheaters fall. He was the last remaining one. As the rest of the noise quieted down the room began to notice what was going on. just as Lucius was about to seal her fate a sword that had been transfigured at some time during the fight ripped through his back just enough so that it went through him but didn't cut Hermione. Lucius' eyes went could as he coughed up blood splattering her face. The sword was pulled out of his back bringing with it a spray of blood that covered her savior. As his body went limp she pushed him off of her onto the floor to see who had saved her. When she did get a glimpse what she saw made her cry harder than she had already been. Draco stood there with blood and tear stand face staring down at her right before he collapsed to his knees. Hermione leaned forward to support him. And he leaned into her taking any strength she could give him. They looked up into each others eyes leaning their foreheads together whispering things the rest of the room couldn't hear to each other before exhaustion took over. They were among the first to pass out from the fight but they certainly weren't the last.


End file.
